


Baby, It's Fact

by Phantomlimb



Series: The Song Verse [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M, Music, Singing, brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday Derek wonders when Stiles is going to leave him. It's not if but when. Well, Stiles has had enough of that and has decided to show Derek how he really feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Fact

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorites to write and it's based on the song Baby, It's Fact by Hellogoodbye

 

He’s falling asleep in his history class, a feat that has never happened to a one Derek Hale. It’s not his fault, the professor is being exceptionally boring today and his voice is the most monotone, dry thing Derek’s ears have ever had the misfortune to ever listen to.

He heard a bang and realized it was because his head slid off from where it was resting in his hand and hit his desk.

It kind of hurt.

He blinked his eyes a couple of times and felt a sharp kick to his shin. He looked up and glared at Lydia Martin, the girl that sits next to him and makes his life a constant hell with her snide comments and killer IQ.

“Wake up”, she mouths.

Derek sat up and tried to heed her words but to no avail, the professor’s opinion on just how cold the cold war really was had Derek dozing off again.

“Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen, we’ve got a morning announcement that should get all of you sleepy heads’ and even stoners’ attention,” someone on the P.A system blared.

The voice sounded oddly familiar to Derek but then again, he was half asleep so he wasn’t someone with sound judgement at the moment. All of a sudden the doors to Derek’s classroom busted open and in came-

“Is that Scott- _oh my God, that’s Stiles_.”

Ah yes, Stiles Stilinski, tall freckled hot nerd extraordinaire.

He was also Derek’s boyfriend.

And he was also standing on a makeshift mobile stage that was being pushed in by his best friend since birth Scott McCall and their mutual friend Isaac Lahey. Stiles also had a guitar in his hands and a microphone in front of him.

“Lydia-” Derek said, almost demanding an explanation but was then cut off by all the girls in his class.

_Typical_.

“Oh my God, is that Stiles Stilinski?!” One girl cried out.

“Yeah, it is Stiles, God, he’s so hot, I just want him in me,” her friend said as he took out his phone to record him.

“He’s single, right?” Carly, a girl Derek had worked with once, asked.

“Of course he is, I mean, look at him,” answered one of the random girls in Derek’s class.

“Yeah, but I heard that he was seeing someone,” Carly said.

“Yeah, _in their dreams_ ,” snorted a girl named Kayla.

Derek balled his hands in a fist and ground his teeth in an effort to restrain himself from correcting the lot but he knew there was no point in saying anything. This is how it had always been and this is how it always would be. Stiles was perfect and Derek was flawed. It would only be a matter of time before someone better came along and swept Stiles off his feet.

_Stiles deserves the best_ , Derek thought glumly.

“Excuse me, young man, but what are you doing in my classroom-”

“Well, professor, you see there’s this special someone in this very class room who constantly and boy do I mean constantly, doubts my affections,” Stiles whined into the microphone.

A group of girls in the front aww’d and Stiles winked at them, sending them in a frenzy.

“Alright, but that doesn’t explain-”

“So-sorry prof, didn’t mean to cut you off there but I’m here to make sure that special someone understands just how important he is to me,” Stiles said before yelling “On the count of three and Derek Hale, you better be looking at me!”

All eyes locked on Derek in surprise and before Derek could properly respond, Scott and Isaac started to play bass and drums very loudly.

And Stiles?

Stiles started to sing.

_Just in case they're wondering_

_They've got us pinned terribly_

_They don't believe our love is real_

_Cause they don't know how real love is_

_You should know it's true_

_Just know the part about my love for you_

_And how my heart's about to burst into a thousand pieces_

_So it must be true_

_And now believe us too soon_

_Baby, it's fact_

_Our love is true_

_The way black is black_

_And blue is just blue_

_My love is true_

_It's a matter of fact_

_Oh, and you love me too_

_It's a simple as that_

_Baby our love, it's true_

_They may say some awful things_

_But there's no point in listening_

_Your words are the only words_

_That I believe in afterwards_

_You should know it's true_

_Just know the part about my love for you_

_And how my heart's about to burst into a thousand pieces_

_So it must be true_

_And now believe us too soon_

_Baby, it's fact_

_Our love is true_

_The way black is black_

_And blue is just blue_

_My love is true_

_It's a matter of fact_

_Oh, and you love me too_

_It's a simple as that_

_Baby our love, it's true_

_It's true, oh_

_It's true, oh oh_

_It's true, oh oh oh_

_Baby, it's fact_

_Our love is true_

_The way black is black_

_And blue is just blue_

_My love is true_

_It's a matter of fact_

_Oh, and you love me too_

_It's as simple as that_

 

Suddenly the campus’ security detail, Ernie, came through the doors and said “Gentlemen, drop your instruments or you will be detained."

“Stiles, finish it!” Scott yelled before kicking Ernie in the chest and scrambling away.

Stiles unplugged the guitar and made a break for it.

“I need back up,” Ernie cried into his walkie talkie as he made to grab Scott.

He failed, though, because Isaac tackled him. Stiles started to run to the desks in the auditorium but the professor suddenly stood in his way. Stiles faked left and spun around him, getting to the desks. Everybody cheered and Derek just sat in his seat shell shocked.

_Baby, it's fact_

_Our love is true_

_The way black is black_

_And blue is just blue_

_My love is true_

_It's a matter of fact_

_Oh, and you love me too_

_It's a simple as that_

_Baby, it's fact (our love)_

_Our love is true (our love)_

_Baby, it's fact_

_Our love is true, oh oh oh_

_Baby, it's fact_

_Our love is true_

_Oh baby it's fact_

_Our love is true_

_Baby, it's fact_

_Our love is true (love, love, love)_

_Our love is true_

Stiles sang as he climbed desks and finally got to Derek’s.

“So what’d-what’d you think?” Stiles asked, out of breath.

Derek grabbed him by the shirt and kissed his senseless as the rest of the students around them cheered them on. They only stopped kissing when Ernie, who now had a black eye because of a black key, demanded they stop and that until further notice, Stiles and the rest of the miscreants were to be detained in the campus’ detainee center. Stiles was okay with this because he knew Derek would bust him out.

“So you get it, right? You get that I love you and that I don’t care what-”

“Yes, Stiles, I got it,” Derek said, smiling as he held Stiles’ hand in Beacon Hills’ local diner.

  
Stiles beamed.


End file.
